Intentions
by BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: Jim Shannon eavesdrops and learns about his daughter Maddy's boyfriend:Mark Reynolds' intentions for her. What are the soldier's feelings for the girl from the year 2149?


**Author's Note:****Hello readers! This is my first ever Terra Nova fan fic. But since it's become one of my fave shows and because Maddy Shannon and Mark Reynolds make such a sweet couple, I just HAD to write this! I hope that you like it and leave a review!**

Jim Shannon was not in a good mood that day. He sat alone in a corner of Boylan's bar sipping his drink and pondering over certain things. He was glad that it was Josh's day off and that his son was not present to witness his father's sour mood.

The reason why Jim was so distressed was because his daughter Maddy finally had a boyfriend. This boyfriend of her was not an ordinary guy. He was a soldier and wherever he went, praise of said boyfriend: Mark Reynolds followed right behind him. But over-protective father Jim was not at all satisfied.

Three soldiers entered the bar with identical tired expressions on their faces. They had just come off duty. They seated themselves four tables away from Jim and ordered drinks. Jim did not mean to pry in to their conversation but since they were in easy hearing distance, he could not help but listen and besides that, he found what they were saying to be very interesting.

"Where's Reynolds?" asked the tallest one, who seemed to be the oldest.

The blond sitting in the middle shrugged while the other young man raised an eye-brow and said, "you're actually asking that? Isn't it obvious? He must be with Maddy Shannon."

"Mark sure is something. Maddy sure is one hot girl but I'd never date her". Commented the blond, shaking his head.

Jim clenched his fists. He did NOT like where this conversation was heading.

"And why not?" demanded the tallest one.

"I value my life too much. Jim Shannon turns is a very frightening man and most importantly, Reynolds would kill me for even looking at her".

"He sure would", muttered the young soldier who had informed his comrades about Reynold's whereabouts. He absentmindedly rubbed a huge lightening shaped scar running across his cheek. "He's crazy about that girl!"

The blond snickered, "All he does is talk about her. He's probably kissed her once or maybe….never! Even while he's on duty, he's daydreaming about her. Have you ever seen the two of them together? It's nauseating to see them holding hands and smiling like idiots".

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's not normal. He doesn't wan to get in her pants and he's acting all old-fashioned. From what I've heard, he's courting her. And he's already spoken to her father about this courting issue. Seriously, what kind of man does that?"

Jim racked his brain, trying to remember the soldiers' names but he came up blank. He most definitely did not like the blond one.

"I think it's somewhat sweet!" the soldier declared. He pulled his hand away from his cheek and looked thoughtful. "Reynolds is in love!"

"Love?" scoffed the blond, looking disgusted. He remained silent for a moment and then admitted," Maybe he is… if he wasn't, he wouldn't stick around Maddy while her father is around. And we all know what Mr Shannon is capable of".

All three men shuddered. They knew exactly how capable Jim Shannon was in matters associating his loved ones.

The group leader looked thoughtful, "If it's up to Reynolds; he'll court Miss Shannon, steal a few kisses while her father isn't looking, hold her hand and kill any man that looks at his girl in the wrong way".

Jim did not like the idea of Maddy kissing Reynolds but he was more than okay with the soldier killing any man that looked at his daughter in the wrong way. Hell, he would go as far as assisting the boy in that certain task!

"Then", the young man continued. "In a few years time, he'd go down on one knee and ask Miss Shannon to marry him. Hmm, I wonder how Mr Shannon would react to that".

Jim grimaced at the statement and decided that he had heard more than he needed to. He quietly left the bar, leaving the three soldiers (whose names he did not know) sitting there oblivious to the fact that Jim Shannon had been there at all. He walked back home where his beautiful wife, Elisabeth and youngest daughter, Zoe greeted him cheerfully. They informed him that Maddy had stepped out for a while with Reynolds and Josh was out with his friends. After saying so, Elisabeth took a yawning Zoe in her arms and was off to tuck the little girl in to bed. Zoe sleepily told her father 'good night' and then the room was empty, leaving Jim to his thoughts.

Fifteen minutes later, Jim heard the soft whispers of two people talking. The voices were coming from outside the house but it was dark and he could not see who was speaking. However, the voices were easily recognizable. It was Maddy and Mark, returning from a walk.

Jim quickly positioned himself in such a manner that no one would be able to see him from outside. He quietly observed as Reynolds let go of Maddy's hand and stared at her with an expression of pure love and devotion.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't spend much time tonight. I rushed over to you as soon as I got off duty but…" said Reynolds softly.

Maddy cut him short and said," its okay, Mark. I understand. We'll spend more time together tomorrow".

Reynolds smiled and said," That's a promise".

"Well", began Maddy. "I'll be heading in. I'll see you later, alright?"

Reynolds nodded and Maddy walked towards the house but paused when her boyfriend rushed over to her side and slowly said, "I love you Miss Shannon".

Jim noted sincerity in the soldier's voice. But he waited for his daughter to give a reply.

Maddy blushed slightly. "I love you too Mr Reynolds".

Reynolds looked so happy that Jim thought that the young man was about to burst with happiness.

"Good night", he said to his girlfriend. He leaned over and gave her a small kiss on her forehead.

"Good night", she whispered back.

Reynolds waited until Maddy was safely inside her house and then he set off for his own home.

Maddy entered with a dreamy expression on her face. She was surprised to see her father standing there but she greeted him and hurried to her room.

Jim sighed. Mark Reynolds was different from most young men his age. He was sincere and obviously in love with his little girl. And that was all Jim needed to change his mind about him. He decided that we would try to be nicer to Reynolds the next time he saw him but suddenly stopped in his tracks as he realised something. Mark Reynolds wanted to marry his little Maddy! Sure, the man had not said anything. But the soldiers had. And they sounded almost a hundred percent sure of what Mark's intentions were!

Jim groaned audibly and hoped that Reynolds would at least wait a few years before stealing…. Er…. Proposing to Maddy.

**Author's Note:****So, what did you think of this? Did you like it? Jim eavesdropped a lot, didn't he? Well, he DID! But we can't hold that against him because he was just trying to protect his little girl!**

**Like it? Hate it? REVIEW it!**


End file.
